<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirror, Mirror by Mari_kel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145105">Mirror, Mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_kel/pseuds/Mari_kel'>Mari_kel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto Founder's Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Betrayal, Danzou actually isn't the worst here tbh, Edo Tensei, Flashbacks, Fourth Shinobi War, Hokage Shimura Danzou, Hokage Uchiha Izuna, Hokage Uchiha Madara, Hokage Uzumaki Kushina, Multi, Naruto Founder's Week 2020, Politics, Rikudou Senju Hashirama, Role Reversal, Shodai Uchiha Madara, hokage tsunade, oh yeah folks, this is Madara doing it to Naruto, you know Hashirama explaining the village to Sasuke?, you read that right</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:44:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_kel/pseuds/Mari_kel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>**Note still a WIP but a link has been added in-text to view what I have on Tumblr.**</p><p>Uchiha Madara is dead.</p><p>And then, he is not. </p><p>“Is that really the infamous Shodai Hokage? He’s shorter than I thought he’d be,” a teenager, one with Uchiha coloring but a ridiculous shirt that doesn’t cover his midriff, points at Madara.</p><p> </p><p>OR: The one where Hashirama leaves the village.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna &amp; Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Madara &amp; Uzumaki Mito, minor Uchiha Izuna/Uzumaki Mito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto Founder's Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Founders Week 2020, why im sleep deprived 💖✨</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirror, Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 5: Role Reversal</p><p>It's at 14K and still growing...my god. Hoping it stays under 20K that's my goal. Anyway, the words will be posted soon and I'll update the "published" date to reflect that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Still a WIP but if you want to read what I have so far it can be found on Tumblr here: <a href="https://mira--mira.tumblr.com/post/645492521725804544/wip-mirror-mirror">Mirror, Mirror</a>

</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>